Flames of Desire
by jyvonne13
Summary: Aang and Katara decide to take a little trip to the Southern Air Temple as a vacation from responsibility and to just enjoy being together as a couple. What happens when they start to want each other in a way that they never have before? Will it reveal a new side to their relationship?


**I'm super excited because this is my first Avatar story. Not sure why, Avatar has been my favorite show for** ** _years_** **. Like, no joke, Avatar was/is my life. But I've been trying out some different shows and different ships lately and at the moment AangxKatara has captured my heart!**

 **So this story takes place 4 years after Sozin's Comet and all of that. Aang is 16, Katara is 18. You'll see why I decided to have this take place quite some time in the future, but also I thought it would be fun anyway. I imagine Aang being extremely hot when he grows up anyway (we ALL know it's true). This story is M rated. I hardly ever write M rated stories. But it's not just M rated for the sake of being M rated, there's actual plot and funny stuff and what not, but just a heads up anyway. I hope you like this story.**

Aang landed Appa on the ground outside of their home in the Fire Nation. The place was a fairly large house right off the grounds of the royal palace right next to a river. There he saw Katara practicing her waterbending.

He merely sat on Appa's back not making a sound, just watching her intently. She moved so gracefully. Her brow was furrowed in deep concentration. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid and she wore traditional water tribe clothing fit for the warm weather. Next to the rushing river and the trees she looked positively stunning.

He'd known Katara for four years and had been dating her for three. Every moment with her was like the first moment he saw her which he remembered perfectly.

It was his first moments of consciousness in 100 years. He was suddenly awakened from what just felt like a deep sleep. The ice had dissolved around him and he suddenly felt very tired. His legs gave out under him and he fell into her arms. When he opened his eyes he was looking into the wide blue eyes of Katara.

At the time he had thought she was an angel of some sort. There was no way a girl was this beautiful. His first thought was that he wanted to get to know her, whoever this beautiful angel who saved him was, so he said, "Do you wanna go penguin sledding with me?"

"Um, sure," was her confused response.

And there was the beginning of a long friendship which inevitably turned into a relationship.

She was practicing a particularly difficult waterbending move that she hadn't quite gotten the hang of yet. He hopped off of Appa, glided through the air, and landed lightly next to her.

"You're forgetting a move," he said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." He stood behind her and took her hands in his and began to move her. He loved being close to her like this. She was very thin and her skin was soft and she smelled like fresh flowers. "See, you want to move your hands across your body first and then let the energy go." As he spoke the water moved in front of them and then burst into a wave and fell back into the river.

"Thanks sweetie," she said.

"You're welcome." He took his hands from hers and placed them around her waist in a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. Man it felt good to do that. When he'd first met her she was about 4 inches taller than him. He finally surpassed her in height at 14 and now he was 4 inches taller than her. It was a little thing but it felt good to finally be able to kiss her forehead without having to reach up on his toes.

They then sat down on a rock right behind them and Aang proceeded to throw rocks into the river to see how many times he could make them skip.

"How was Omashu?" Katara asked. Aang had been gone all week. Most of the time, the group traveled together. They had for such a long time it felt strange for just one of them to go but this time Aang had insisted that he go alone. She was dying of curiosity to know where he had been.

"Same old, Bumi and I slid down the mail chute and broke some cabbages," he said with a wink.

She giggled. "How is Bumi doing?"

"He's alright now," Aang said his tone getting a bit darker. Bumi had been getting sick off and on. The man was old, well over 100 years old now and his health was deteriorating. Aang had been going to see him as often as possible. This time he had been recovering from another bout of sickness but Aang was worried about his best friend.

Katara put her hand in his comfortingly. "He'll be fine. A mad genius like Bumi always will be."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks Katara." He kissed her lips. "You know, there was another thing I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Would you maybe wanna go on a trip with me?" Aang asked nervously.

"Of course Aang!" she said. "Where are we going?"

"To the Southern Air Temple," he replied, relieved that she really wanted to go. He held her hands. "Just you and me. I figure we can get away for a while and put our responsibilities on hold."

She kissed him. "I think that's a really great plan Aang."

*WW*

The next morning they were outside packing their stuff up on Appa's saddle and getting ready to leave.

"How come you two get to go on a cool trip?" Sokka pouted.

"Oh sure, you can come if you want Sokka," Katara said and she brought a bag outside. "You can listen to us tell each other how much we love each other all day."

Aang took the bag from her to load up with the others. Before he did he kissed her lips. "I love you Katara," he said throwing Sokka a pointed look.

"I love you too Aang," she said giving Sokka the same smirk.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Fine, I don't wanna come anyway."

Toph put her arm around Sokka's shoulders. "We'll have fun here Sokka. Did you forget about our arm wrestling rematch?"

Sokka suddenly became alarmed. Toph was tiny, but don't let her size fool you. She was strong. And arm wrestling competitions with her were brutal. "Guys, please take me with you!"

"No can do Sokka," Aang said as he helped Katara onto Appa's back. Momo quickly jumped up with them.

"Oh no, not you too Momo!"

Aang rubbed between Momo's ears. "I think Momo wants to go visit home too, don't you buddy?"

Momo made a noise of approval in return.

"See you in a few days!" Katara said waving to Sokka and Toph.

Aang kissed her lips. "Ready to have fun sweetie?"

She giggled and kissed him back. "Always ready to have fun with you," she said happily.

"Can they _get_ any more lovey dovey?" Toph said rolling her eyes.

"Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa lifted off the ground.

"So Sokka, now that they're on their 'honeymoon'," she said with air quotes. "Ready to have _fun_?"

The look she was giving him said she was not going to go easy on him with the arm wrestling. He sighed. "Fine, but _after_ I have lunch."

Before long they were soaring through the sky. Katara was always amazed by flying on Appa's back. Everything down below looked so tiny from high up above the clouds. A bird would fly by occasionally and the wind would blow. It was always very quiet and peaceful.

Aang crawled over to her in Appa's saddle and sat next to her. Appa knew perfectly how to get to the Southern Air Temple, Aang, didn't need to guide him.

He put his arm around her shoulders and brushed his fingers across her soft cheek. She could feel her heart beating fast as it always did whenever he got close to her. After all this time, that was one thing that never changed.

He leaned in to her and kissed her very lovingly. She wrapped her around around him holding him close as they kissed.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she whispered.

He felt his face turning red. He and Katara had said I love you a million times. Each time had the same effect on him: his heart beat fast, his face turned red, he felt like his insides were melting.

"Why did you want to go to the Southern Air Temple?" she asked curiously.

"I figured it would be nice to go get away from everything for a while. We've been so busy lately, we rarely ever take trips like this."

Katara nodded in agreement. There was the Peace Restoration Movement, restoring the Southern Water Tribe, organizing the Air Acolytes, among many other projects they had taken up after the war with the Fire Nation. They may have saved the world but the work still wasn't done.

"Plus I wanted to go home," Aang said. "It's not really home anymore...at least not the home I remember it as. But I want it to be again. I want to start restoring it and make new memories there." He looked at her. "Memories with you."

"We'll make it just as good as it was before," Katara said.

*WW*

Before long they landed right at the entrance to the Southern Air Temple. Aang took a deep breath and a smile spread across his face. He loved being here.

It wasn't what it had been before. After finding out about the Air Nomad Genocide, and seeing Monk Gyatso's corpse first hand, it broke his heart. It haunted him for a long time, much longer than he let on. Being the last airbender was hard to come to grips with, and sometimes he felt like if he hadn't left the air temple it would be just as he had left it.

But time heals wounds. At this point he had come to terms with the fact that what happened, happened and he couldn't change that. But what he could do was preserve what was left of his culture and make new memories of his home. It was the least he could do to make his old friends and family proud.

As soon as they walked in Momo took off and began to fly through the trees as lemurs always did here. Appa flew off to go take a sunbath in the bison meadow. Aang and Katara held hands and decided to go for a walk.

They passed the airball field and Katara looked at the high poles with fascination. "I wish I could play airball."

"You can," Aang said.

"Are you kidding me? I'll fall off of one of those in five seconds!"

"Aw come on, it's not that hard!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the airball field. Then flew her up to one of the airball poles. He grabbed the ball off the ground and soared effortlessly up to a pole on the opposite side of the field.

Katara wobbled on the thin wooden pole. "Aang...I don't know about this…"

"Come on Katara, you can do it."

He threw her the ball. She managed to catch it without falling off which gave her a little bit more confidence.

"Now you have to bring it over here."

She eyed the pole in front of her. Then she took a deep breath and jumped. To her surprise she landed on it. After catching her balance she threw it towards the goal on his side. He caught it and with a gust of wind sent it flying back towards her.

"Ah!" The ball hit her with enough impact to make her lose her balance and she was sent tumbling off the pole. "Aang!"

"Oh no!" He flew over and fast as he could and caught her right before she hit the ground. He sat on the ground with her in his arms. She was trembling. "I guess I threw it a little too hard."

"Ya think?" she said pushing his arm playfully.

They spent the day doing various activities around the temple. Aang showed her around to where he used to live, where he'd practice airbending, and where he'd play with his friends all the while telling her funny stories that left her laughing loudly.

"Monk Gyatso and I used to have a lot of fun here," he said when they reached the balcony of the third floor of the main temple. "Right down there is where the elder monks would meditate," he said pointing down below. "Monk Gyatso and I would make pies and and then send them flying off the balcony onto the monks heads."

Katara burst out laughing. "That's hilarious!"

"It was his way to teaching me how to aim with my airbending."

"Did they ever find out it was you two?"

"Nope, we were masters at keeping secrets."

*WW*

That evening they settled in another part of the main temple where Katara made dinner for them. The last few times they had been here they made it a little bit more livable for when they came to visit. This particular house had been cleaned out and redecorated to make it more comfortable.

Late that night they lay outside in the grass in a meadow looking up at the stars.

"My dad used to teach me about constellations when I was little," Katara said. She pointed up at the sky. "That one is Orion. And then that one there is Capricorn."

Aang squinted. "How do you know which is which?"

"You kinda have to use your imagination."

"Well I think that one looks like Appa. And that one looks like a dragon."

Katara giggled.

"You know what the brightest star in the sky should be named?"

"What?"

"Katara."

A smile spread across her face. She turned to face him and saw him giving her a loving smile. "Aang, you're so sweet." She reached over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He rolled her onto her back still keeping his hold on her and lay next to her sitting up on his elbows as he continued to kiss her.

"You're sweeter," he said against her lips. He looked into her eyes. "Thanks for coming here with me. I wasn't sure if you'd want to or not."

"Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged. "We've never been on a long trip alone before."

"There's a first time for everything."

"That's true." He kissed her. "Remember the first time we went penguin sledding?"

"How could I forget?" she said with a laugh. "And the first time we tried waterbending together?"

"And the first time we had chicken pho?"

"And the first time we kissed." She pulled him back to her for another long loving kiss.

"How could I ever forget?" He kissed her again. There was a smile on his face as he thought of that perfect moment. "And the first time we said I love you."

"I'll always remember that."

"I love you Katara."

"I love you too Aang."

All of a sudden Aang let out a really big yawn.

Katara laughed. "I think it's your bedtime."

"I'm not...sleepy." He yawned again.

She smirked. "Oh really?"

"Fine," he sat up and stretched. "But only if you come too."

They got up and walked back over to the house. Once inside they changed into their pajamas and settled into bed.

She pulled the covers over them and he held her close as they snuggled together. Instead of closing their eyes, they looked at each other, their forms just barely distinguishable in the moonlight that shone through the window on the other side of the room.

Katara was so beautiful. Everything about her was, from her lovely face to her kind heart. He ran his fingers across her cheek again as he looked into her eyes.

When he was 12, he liked her alot. _A lot_ , a lot. There was this fortune teller in an earthbending city they had stopped in a long time ago on their first journey to the Northern Water Tribe. He was becoming desperate to know if Katara liked him back and the fortune teller said he would find love very soon. At the time he had questioned whether she was telling the truth or not but whether the fortune was real or not, he had found true love and he knew that this was where he was supposed to be.

He leaned in to her and kissed her softly but with a purpose. This kiss poured out everything he felt for her and all of the love he'd harbored for her since the moment he first saw her.

Kissing Aang was incredible. It always was. He was always romantic and gentle and loving. This felt different though. As he moved his mouth against hers and pressed his body against her, there was something more that was creeping out of it.

His hand tangled in her hair as he began to kiss her harder. He moaned into her mouth. A chill ran down her spine. She gripped his shirt and wrapped her leg around his waist in attempt to pull him closer. His hand moved from her hair down her back in a slow caressing way until it stopped at her butt and stayed there. His tongue slipped into her mouth. It made her moan.

That moan was what did it. Every inhibition and hesitation seemed to lift off his conscience. His body was beginning to take over. He kissed her harder, held her closer, touched her everywhere. Before he knew it he found himself on top of her, between her legs, feeling her center. He couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted her _now_.

Katara was surprised. Aang had never been this aggressive before. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. His hand crept to her underwear, and that's when her mind started to wake up.

Her eyes shot open. "Aang…"

"Mmm Katara...I love you," he moaned into her mouth.

"Aang...Aang!" she exclaimed.

Her words brought him back to reality. He was starting to come down out of the clouds and he realized what he was doing. "Katara I…" He got off her and lay down next to her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said catching her breath and trying to recover from the arousal.

"I didn't mean to…"

She kissed him to silence him. "It's okay sweetie. Let's go to sleep."

"Yeah, right." He let her cuddle into his chest and fall asleep while he found himself thinking about what just happened. He wasn't sure what had come over him just then, all he knew was that he needed her. And she had stopped him. He worried that he had done something wrong and that she didn't want him in the same way. Why else would she have stopped him?

*WW*

The next morning Katara woke up before Aang did. She was laying on his chest and his arms were still wrapped around her while he snored softly. She closed her eyes for a moment and savored the moment. Taking a deep breath, the let the warmth of his body and his scent wash over her.

Then she sat on on her elbows and looked down at his peaceful face. He was very handsome. Everything about him resembled his strength and bravery. And yet there was still something very innocent about him. The goofy, optimistic kid she knew was still there and it would never go away.

Her thoughts drifted off to the night before. They had made out quite heavily in the past, but nothing like _that_. Aang had never gone that far before. She wasn't expecting it and she liked it. She liked how ravenously he kissed her and touched her, how much he moaned into her mouth, how he got on top of her and grinded his hard center on her. Her heart beat fast just thinking about it.

It was like a floodgate had opened between them. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was new and scary and she wished she hadn't stopped him.

She worried that she had ruined something special between them. She replayed last night and pictured how it would have gone if she had let him keep going. The more she thought about it the more she wanted it, but she was worried that she had made him feel differently.

She sighed and decided she needed to do something to take his mind off of this. She kissed his cheek and a small smile touched his lips. Then she got out of bed and went downstairs to make him breakfast.

Just as she was finishing up making vegetarian omelets for breakfast, she jumped when she felt arms around her. "Ah!"

"Good morning sweetie," he said hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

She turned to face him. "How do you always do that?" Aang was a master at sneaking up on people. Because he was an airbender he was extremely light on his feet and could walk into a room without making a sound.

"It's a gift," he said with a smirk. He looked over her shoulder. "What's cooking?"

"Omelets," she said as she took them off the stove and put them on a plate.

"Yum! You're awesome Katara," he said as he danced over to the table.

"It's true what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," she said placing the plates on the table. She sat down next to him.

A tension hung over them as they ate. It was the unanswered question. What was last night?

"So, Katara…" Aang began deciding to bring it up.

"What do you want to do today?" Katara asked. She knew she was avoiding the problem. But she didn't want to hear that she had ruined what could have been between them and he didn't want her like that anymore. She could deal with anything, but not that.

"Airball?" he said jokingly.

"Anything _but_ airball," she said laughing.

*WW*

After breakfast they got dressed and decided to go for a long walk through the temple. They ended up cleaning up parts they hadn't gotten to before. They cleared the weeds away from the Avatar sanctuary and set up a candle vigil by it. They set up gardens, cleaned out more houses, and set up meditation spaces for monks. After that they spent the rest of the afternoon playing games and had dinner outside on one of the balconies telling each other various stories of their childhood.

"We used to play a game where we'd have sledding races down the biggest hils we could find," Katara said.

"Did you win?"

"I won a lot when I rode with Sokka. Although I think he'd flip our sled on purpose sometimes because he liked landing in the snow."

Aang laughed at that. "You know, we'd do a similar thing here but since there's no snow we had glider races. We'd race around the temple or see how high in the sky we could go."

"That sounds fun. I wish I could ride it. That one time I rode a glider at the Northern Air Temple was fun...until I swallowed a bug."

"You're not an airbender so you wouldn't stay in the air very long." He thought for a moment. "We could do something else."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You trust me right?" he said with a knowing smile.

"Of course...what are you thinking?"

He got out of his chair and stood on the edge of the balcony and gestured for her to get up with him. She did and held onto him tightly trying not to look down. It wouldn't be as big of a deal if he fell but if she did...she didn't want to think about it.

"You sure you trust me?"

She smirked. "I've slid down mail chutes in Omashu with you, I saved you from getting eaten by an Onagi, and I ride your freaking flying bison. I'm pretty sure I trust you at this point."

Aang laughed. "Good." He made an air scooter and hopped on top of it. Then he pulled her onto his back. "Then hold on tight."

"Aang…" she said nervously as she made the mistake of looking down again.

Before she could ask what he was doing they were going straight down the side of the temple at top speed.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. But her screams quickly turned into laughs. They rode over the entire temple, vertically against the walls, and soared through the air. Finally they hopped off the very top of the temple and soared down for what seemed like an eternity until they landed back on the balcony where they had started.

Aang let the sphere of air dissolve and Katara slowly climbed down off his back. Her knees felt weak from all the excitement and she grabbed onto him so she wouldn't fall over.

"Are you okay?"

"That was….amazing!" she exclaimed. "I see why you're on that thing all the time!"

*WW*

After another long and fun day, the sun had set over the Southern Air Temple and Aang and Katara were settling in to go to sleep. They were back under the covers and Aang kissed Katara good night.

Last night crossed his mind again and he wished they could continue. He wanted to keep exploring those feelings and go further. But if Katara didn't want to, he wouldn't make her. He loved her too much for that. And because he loved her so much he was fine with just cuddling and going to bed for the night.

But Katara also wanted to continue. She was still worried that Aang would reject her after she rejected him last night. As she lay next to him, holding him close to her, running her fingers up and down his chest, the more she wanted him.

"Aang?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

Just before she could say somethings he lost her nerve. "Nothing I just...I just want to kiss you."

He looked at her with a smile on his face. "You never have to be afraid to kiss me Katara." With that he took her face in his hands and kissed her very passionately. He was tempted to do what he did last night but he resisted this time. It was difficult though. Katara was so beautiful and succulent, it was nearly impossible to hold back.

To his surprise this time she was the one who got on top of him. She continued to kiss him but with a growing intensity. Oh yeah, now it was really difficult to resist. With her warm body on top of him, touching him everywhere, right between her legs, it took every ounce of willpower not to take her clothes off.

She sat up and looked down at him. He thought they had gone too far again. But she did another thing that surprised him. She lifted her nightgown and pulled it off leaving her wearing nothing but underwear.

"K-Katara…" He stammered unable to form a coherent sentence seeing her this way. Her skin was smooth, her breasts were round and full, every curve of her body was accentuated by the moonlight, and her long brown hair tumbled across her shoulders. He had never seen her this way before. He thought she looked like a goddess. "You're so beautiful." He let his hands drift slowly up from her legs to her waist and finally up to cup her soft breasts.

"Really?"

"Of course," he said still mesmerized by looking at her and touching her.

She leaned back down to kiss him and they both let out a blissful moan.

"I thought you didn't want to," he said through their kisses.

She put her forehead on his and looked into her eyes. "I did. I guess I was caught a little off guard last night." She ran her fingers down his chest. "I really do want you."

He kissed her again. "I do too."

She leaned down and kissed him again. This time there was no holding back and they poured out everything they felt for each other into that kiss.

Their minds were starting to fade and their bodies were beginning to take over. He still had his shirt on and decided it was time to fix that. He sat up with her still on his lap and started to pull his shirt over his head and she helped him take it all the way off.

She looked at him for a moment just as mesmerized as he had been looking at her. She had seen him shirtless before but something about this moment made him look a thousand times sexier.

Before she could dwell on the moment any further he pulled her back to him in a crushing desperate kiss. She found herself moving her hips on him. Through the thin fabric of her underwear she could feel him pressing into her and she felt the need to ease the friction. But it wasn't enough, she needed him all the way.

He surprised her by flipping her over onto her back and laying her down and getting on top of her. She loved how he was gentle but aggressive at the same time. It was a part of him that she rarely got to see and seeing it in this way turned her on even more.

In his conquest of her body his hand went down between her legs. It was wet. He started to rub. It caused her body to convulse. It surprised him but he liked it. He was enjoying every moment of discovering new things about her body.

She was ready and so was he. In a swift movement, he took her panties off and tossed them aside. She was naked in front of him. She reached up and began to pull his pajama pants off. She'd never seen this part of him before and again she was amazed. She reached out and took his length in her hand and began to stroke. His breathing became ragged. It was fascinating to have this kind of effect on him.

Practically tackling her down to the bed he began to kiss her with an obvious desperation. The need for her was stronger than the need to breathe. He was between her legs. The heat between the inch that separated them burned, but Aang hesitated.

He broke their kiss much to her dismay and looked into her smoldering eyes seriously. "Are you sure you still want to?"

"Of course I do...do you?"

He kissed her. "I do. I just want to make sure you do. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

She was touched by how much he cared about her. "This is why I want you Aang. You're so loving and you care about me so much. You have no idea how happy that makes me." She kissed him once again. "I love you, and I want to be a part of you in every way possible."

"I do too." He had barely finished his sentence before he slid into her and they were met with the most incredible sensation they had ever felt.

She gripped onto him tightly and they eyes remained locked on each other as the intense feeling of being connected washed over them.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said barely able to speak. "I love you Aang."

His lips locked with hers. "I love you too Katara."

He began to move in and out of her slowly. All sense of coherency was gone. Their only focus was each other and how good this felt. They gripped onto each other, kissed lovingly, and touched each other in every spot they could reach all the while he picked up speed and she moved her hips to keep up with him.

He held her close to him and didn't break his gaze into her eyes once. Her body shook under him, she held him tightly, her hands raking down his back and her legs wrapped around his waist trying to pull him closer to her. Her moans got louder as he went faster. Her muscles contracted around him getting tighter and tighter. Soon her body writhed and she moaned her loudest yet.

She didn't know what that was but it felt amazing. She tried to catch her breath. He kept moving and she picked up again to move with him. He then held himself up with his hands and began to thrust her harder. She ran her hands down his toned chest as she watched him. His gray eyes bore into hers, there was a thin layer of sweat on his skin.

Something unexpected happened. The arrows on his skin began to glow. That only happened when he was going into the Avatar state. She wasn't sure if she should be apprehensive or not. But he didn't seem to be losing consciousness, he didn't even seem to notice. His focus was only on her.

He moved back in to kiss her. One arm cradled her and the other held her hand tightly. She felt that build up again. She wanted more of that amazing feeling. "Go faster," she whimpered. He did what she said and she moaned louder. "Aang!"

The way she said his name was sexy and erotic and it turned him on a lot. He thrust into her as hard as he could. "Katara…" He was starting to feel a build up of energy.

Next his body went rigid and Katara felt a hot liquid releasing inside of her. It felt warm and soothing. He collapsed on top of her and they lay there for a moment trying to catch their breath.

The glowing slowly faded away. He looked into her eyes and a smile broke across his face. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said gently running her hands up and down his arms. "You were glowing."

"I was?"

She giggled. "Yeah, you didn't notice?"

"Maybe it was because you make me so happy he said nuzzling the side of her face.

She blushed. "Aang, you're so sweet."

He lay next to her and pulled the covers over them. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her over and over.

Then all of a sudden he yawned. "Damn why am I so tired?"

"It takes a lot of energy to make you feel good," she said with a giggle.

He hugged her close to him and within minutes they were both asleep.

*WW*

The next morning Katara was mentally awake but her eyes were still closed. She'd had wonderful dreams of Aang. In her dreams they were alone in various places, either on a beach or in bed on a tropical island. He was shirtless, on top of her, kissing her. Then he'd get her naked. His strong body would be on top of her, moving in and out of her...

Such wonderful dreams. She desperately wished they could be a reality.

She opened her eyes slowly and found him laying next to her smiling at her.

"Good morning," he said.

She could tell he wasn't wearing his pajamas. The covers were down by his waist clearly showing each muscle of his chest and the arrows that lined his arms. As she started to regain consciousness she realized that last night really had happened and it had been as wonderful as her dreams.

"Good morning sweetie," she said. She cuddled close to him and began to kiss him.

"Did you have dreams as amazing as you are?" He asked twirling a strand of her curly hair around his finger.

"They were as wonderful as you because they were about you," she said.

"What were we doing?" he asked curiously.

"Everything we did last night," she said running her fingers down his chest in a seductive way.

He shivered under her warm touch. "Cool, that's what I dreamed about too."

"Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?"

"Maybe later," he said as he busied himself kissing her neck. "I'm in the mood for something else."

Her heart started to beat fast and her breathing started to pick up. He never failed to have such an effect on her, especially now since it made her think of how incredible the previous night was. "Like what?" She managed to say.

He put his forehead on hers and gave her a mischievous look. "Round two?"

A smile spread across her face. Then she pounced on him rolling him onto his back and getting on top of him. They kissed with the same passionate fervor they had last night. Before long he was deep inside her and the room was filled with the sounds of their love.

*WW*

Back at home, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Mai were gathered around a table in the fire nation palace. They had just finished a delicious dinner made by the palace chefs and were playing a game of cards.

"I win!" Toph said throwing down her cards.

"How?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I'm an earthbending master, and a cards master."

"Everyone give me your cards and we'll play again," Suki said. Everyone handed her their cards and they began to shuffle.

"What do you think Aang and Katara are doing right now?" Toph asked.

"They're doing what couples usually do when they're alone," Mai said with a smirk.

"What?"

"You _know_."

"No I don't!"

"They're fucking," Zuko said. "Why else would they have wanted to go to the Southern Air Temple alone?"

"Eww! Gross!" Sokka exclaimed. "I highly doubt that's why they wanted to be alone."

"Oh come on, you don't think Aang and Katara have ever done anything sexual?" Mai said.

"They've probably been in bed the whole time fucking each other's brains out," Zuko said.

"Everyone's gotta get away for some alone time at some point," Suki pointed out.

"Ugh, guys can we not?" Sokka said. "Katara is my sister, it's just weird to think about this."

"Alright, let's start the game," Suki said.

*WW*

The next day at the Southern Air Temple Aang and Katara were outside having a picnic lunch. They had laid out a blanket and had made sandwiches and salads and had picked some fresh fruit off the trees.

Being here together was so much fun. They did tons of fun things, went for walks, played games, and of course exploring this new side of their relationship. They'd had sex five times and they were enjoying every second of it.

"These are amazing Katara!" Aang said as he took another bite into the veggie sandwich she had made. She had made the sandwiches and salad while he had gone out of get the fruit.

"And this fruit is amazing," she said. "I've never had it before."

"That's because this is the only place where it grows," Aang said with a wink. "It's the best fruit in the whole world."

"Yeah it is, I've never had anything like it. Can we take some back with us?"

"Take as many as you want sweetie."

They ate for a few more minutes. Katara looked up and noticed Aang smiling at her. "What?"

"What?" He said.

"You're staring at me."

"Oh...I am?"

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, of course not!" He said. "It's just that...you're really beautiful Katara. And I'm really lucky to have you."

Katara blushed. "I'm really lucky to have you too Aang." She put down the remainder of her salad and moved close to him and held his hands. "What were you thinking when we first said I love you?"

"That I want to be with you forever, and if anything ever happened to you I would die," he said giving her a kiss. "And I'll always love you more and more every day."

"Me too Aang. I love you with all my heart." She leaned into him and their lips connected in a loving passionate kiss. Every time she kissed him, she could feel every bit of love that he felt for her and it warmed her heart with happiness.

Their kisses started to pick up in intensity. After having their first taste of what it was like to be as intimate as they could possibly be, it was hard to resist every time they got close to each other.

She found herself on her back and soon he was completely on top of her. He kissed her neck and she let out a pleasure filled moan. He lifted her skirt as his hand moved up her leg. It stopped to grab her butt. He pressed his erection against her pulsing center and they both moaned.

"Oh Katara," he said in a breathy moan. His nerves were racing and his blood pulsed as he became more aroused every second. He loved this feeling she was giving him and knew no matter how much time passed it would never lose this.

He wanted her, now. She was wearing a strapless top that day. She looked sexy in it, and he wanted to see how sexy she was with it off. He started to lift it.

She grabbed his wrist. "Aang, we're outside."

"Who's gonna see us?"

She realized he had a point. She let go of his hand and let him continue to remove her top. She sat up and removed his as well. Then she sat up on her knees and began to slowly remove her skirt. She felt weird trying to be sexy. She'd been flirty with him countless times, but never tried to be seductive in a sexual situation. Judging from the way he was biting his lip and crawling over to her, she could tell she must have been doing a good job.

On his hands and knees he put his hand on her butt and kissed her stomach. Then he began to rub between her legs. She shivered and let out a whimper. He loved she sounds she made. In the swift movement of an air bender he had her laying on her back and he pulled her panties off. Then he spread her legs and went in for a taste.

Her body nearly flew off the picnic blanket. "Aang!" She moaned. She writhed and moaned as his tongue expertly massaged her dripping wet vagina.

Afterwards he went in to kiss her.

"How did you learn to do that so well?" She said in amazement as she tried to catch her breath.

"I instinctively know how to please my sweetie," he said with a wink.

"Well now it's my turn." She pushed him off her and lay him down on his back. She started by kissing his neck and down his chest all the while stroking his long shaft. This was already feeling amazing and he was curious to see what she would do next. Once there, she licked up his entire length. Her tongue was warm and wet and left a trail of prickling nerves where it had been. She took him in her mouth and he lay back his head and let out a moan. He lay there and let the sensation wash over him as she worked her mouth on him.

He felt that familiar rush and pulled her off him.

"Why'd you stop me?"

"I was gonna cum baby." He sat up and guided her into his lap. "Come here." She sat down on him and the began to move together. Their lips crushed together as they held each other close and moaned into each other's mouths.

Afterwards they lay next to each other on the picnic blanket completely naked while the sun warmed their bare skin. Aang held her close and kissed her lovingly.

*WW*

The next day was their last day at the Southern Air Temple. They spent the day relaxing, having sex, and Aang took her for a ride around the temple on his air scooter.

That night while Katara was in the shower, Aang was doing something special for her. He'd found some extra candles and lit them around the room. He'd also gone out and found flower petals and spread them over the bed and the floor around it. It was their last day here and he wanted to make it extra special for her and show her just how much he loved her.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Katara was getting ready for him too. She wore only a robe which she had loosely tied. She sprayed a fruity smelling moisturizer into her hair which hung loosely in waves down her back. She'd put on her favorite (and his favorite) lotion and finished by spraying perfume. She also wanted to make sure this night was extra special for him.

She exited the bathroom. "Aang...oh wow!"

She was shocked to see that the room was lit with candles and the flower petals led a trail from the bathroom to the bed. Aang was sitting on the bed shirtless and with a rose in his mouth. "Hey baby."

"Oh my god Aang! This is amazing!" She said happily.

He hopped off the bed and gently landed next to her. "I wanted to make this night extra special for you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He began to kiss her.

"I wanted to do the same for you," she moaned into his mouth.

He looked her up and down and admired how beautiful she looked. She was also giving him a seductive look that was like a magnet, drawing him in more. "What's under here?" He said tugging at her robe.

She began to untie her robe. "It's all for you." She let the robe fall to the floor. He wasted no time kissing her and caressing every soft curve of her body. She felt herself being backed up until she was pressed against the wall. His muscular body covered hers as they continued to kiss. Her hands moved down to his pants and one slipped inside and began to stroke him. He let out a groan. She untied his pants and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them. Then he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

He put her down on her back in the middle of the bed and immediately started kissed all over her neck and chest and face. As he kissed her, his finger slipped into her and began to move in and out of her.

Her back arched off the bed as she moaned his name. He loved hearing her say his name when they were having sex, it was sexy and erotic and it made his heart flutter.

She took his face in her hands and pulled him to her to give him a long deep kiss. As she kissed him she reached down taking him in her hand and began to stroke him. He moaned into her mouth sending a vibration through her.

She managed to get him on his back. She liked being over taken by him. His dominant aggressive side was enticing. However, she also liked to dominate him. She liked the sounds he made, the way his body would shake, and how he'd be getting for more. All because of the way she touched him.

Sure enough that's what happened as she sat on top of him rubbing herself back and forth over his erection without letting him enter her.

He reached down to try to slide himself into her but she grabbed his hand to stop him. "You're bad aren't you?" she said with a smirk.

A smile spread across his face. "What's my punishment?" he teased.

She just gave him sensual look and got off him. Then took him in her mouth and worked the magic of her mouth on him until he became still and she knew he was going to cum.

The things she could do to him amazed him. He'd never felt anything remotely as amazing as this until she had done this to him. For that he had to return the favor. He took her in his arms and kissed her as hard as he could. His kisses were urgent and desperate, the need to be in her burned hotter than fire.

She thought he was going to have her in her back. Instead he put her on her stomach. She let him move her however he wanted, her only thought was that she wanted him. Before she could think anything else he entered her from behind. His hands were on her hips as he thrusted in and out of her quickly gaining speed and soon leading her to a very intense orgasm.

He kissed up and down her back causing her to shiver uncontrollably. He could feel the way she shook and her muscles contracting around him and it made him indulge in her even more ravenously.

Quickly laying them both on their sides and not breaking the contact with her, he held he in his arms as he continued to thrust her. He kissed her neck as he whispered into her ear.

"I love you," he said in a husky breathy voice. "I swear to god I will never stop loving Katara. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

She felt her eyes sting with tears. No one had ever shown such strong love for her, in words or actions. In that moment she felt like their souls were connected. "I'll love you forever Aang," she whispered. "I'll never stop." She gripped his hand where his arrows were glowing again. Glowing from the purest form of joy and happiness in his heart.

As the room filled with sounds of nothing but the pure love the two had for each other, he was soon on top of her giving her everything he possibly could. Their eyes were locked on each other, it was as if they were looking into each other's souls as they reached their climax together.

Even 20 minutes later they remained in that position, holding each other, kissing each other, reveling in the feeling of their love.

Finally Aang slipped out of her and they both lay under the covers. With one strong breath that only an airbender could accomplish, he put out all of the candles in the room. Then he held his beautiful Katara close in his arms and proceeded to kiss her until they were both too tired to keep their eyes open. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. Their actions spoke louder.

Soon they cuddled close to each other and were fast asleep.

*WW*

The next day they were flying back to their home in the fire nation where they found their friends sitting outside. Appa landed and Aang held Katara in his arms as he jumped off and landed lightly next to him.

"Hey guys," Aang said as he put Katara back on her feet.

"How was it?" Sokka asked.

"Did you have _fun_?" Tops said emphasizing the word fun. Suki elbowed her signaling that now was not the time.

Katara looked into Aangs eyes. "It was a lot of fun."

He kissed her. "It definitely was."

Of course they were the only ones who knew what kind of fun they really had. It was a trip they would hold close to their hearts forever.

 **I hope you liked this story. I was going for romantic, more so than raunchy and rated M just for the sake of being rated M. I'll most definitely be writing more Avatar/Kataang fanfiction so be on the look out for that.**


End file.
